In many inertial measurement systems, there is a need for measuring rotation about three orthogonal axes. Traditionally, measuring rate of rotation about three orthogonal axes is performed by three separate sensors (gyroscopes). Because each sensor consumes valuable space and is a very sensitive and expensive device, the cost of inertial measurement systems is quite large.
Therefore, there exists a need for reducing the complexity and cost of sensors and inertial measurement systems or comparable systems.